Don't forget me
by thefanfictiongirl
Summary: Did you ever wonder if the Doctor remembered his former companions during his adventures? If he took a moment to remember them or if he ever came across them? A series of chapters featuring different companions. New who, Classic who. Give it a chance, it will take you on a journey (hopefully)
1. I shan't it's Christmas

_**I **_**always_ wondered if the Doctor remembered his former companions sometimes, if they passed through his mind while travelling with other companions or by himself. So i decided to write a series of little stories, dedicated to the Doctor's former companions. Each story will be dedicated to a companion and it will be a small paragraph or a one page story._**

_**The stories will feature the eleventh and tenth doctor since they are the ones i am more familiar with. Other doctors might appear as well.**_

_**(For the ones wondering why i am not writing about Twelve's adventures, we still don't know much about his personality so i decided to stick with the ones i know. Plus i am still kind of mourning over Eleven)**_

_**Thank you for reading and may the Oods be with you.**_

_**IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE 10TH AND 11TH DOCTOR'S ERAS DO NOT READ CAUSE THERE WILL BE SPOILERS SINCE THE COMPANIONS I AM WRITING ABOUT HAVE ALREADY STOPPED TRAVELLING WITH THEM.**_

The Doctor was tinkering with his Tardis, loud banging and black smoke hurting his ears and his eyes. He pressed buttons, twisted levers up and down, even complemented her but the old girl refused to take him to his destination.

The planet of the hats was one of the most interesting, fascinating planets anyone could ever visit. A planet full of little shops and big shops selling hats and head accessories in any color, shape and prize you wished. The shops looked like hats themselves and the salesmen wore the most ridiculous hats in the universe.

He planned on visiting that particular planet for over fifty years, but every time he got ready to, something came along, either it was the Tardis taking him somewhere else or Clara refusing to go.

The Tardis lights started blinking on and off and the rotors along her ceiling started spinning but the Doctor was sure that he didn't set the Tardis on motion, it was probably the old girl taking him wherever she wished.

He took his purple tweed jacket off the chair, put it on, fixed his beloved bow-tie, pressed some buttons and left the console room. Opening the doors, he came upon a busy little street filled with people shopping Christmas decorations and food. The street was filled with so many stores that anyone walking by could be easily overwhelmed but the Doctor instantly noticed the place that was singing to his heart.

It was a small shop with all kinds of cakes and colorful lollipops, and a big selection of handmade Jammy Dodgers. He was about to go in and ask about the prize of his favorite sweet little things when a figure caught his eye.

It was an old man, wearing a red Santa's hat with a red and green Christmas sweater. He was carrying shopping bags and a huge plant, he seemed to not mind though, he was happily singing away, enjoying the Christmas lights and the cold air blowing on his face.

It was a man he hadn't seen a very long time. A man that he appreciated and loved, a man ultimately responsible for his regeneration to his current form.

It was Wilf. Wilfred Mott. Donna's grandfather.

He must have been in Chiswick but he couldn't be sure. The Doctor didn't want to go back to his Tardis to check nor did he want to ask anyone, he didn't want to drive any kind of attention towards him, not that Wilf would recognize him. After all he had changed.

The Doctor observed Wilf carefully, making sure that the old man was healthy and happy, still debating in his mind if he should follow him and speak to him or go back to the shop. Ultimately his mind was made up and he followed him around the corner and into a different larger street. He was walking for almost ten minutes, not knowing if he should help him carry the shopping bags or not when Wilf stopped.

They had obviously arrived.

Wilf still lived in the same house he lived the last time he saw him. Same street, same house, like nothing had ever changed. Of course everything had changed.

He saw his old friend taking his keys out of his pocket and opening the door and like that, the door closed and the Doctor was left alone in the cold street.

The Doctor stayed around for fifteen more minutes, watching Wilf calling someone on the phone, decorating his Christmas tree with a few new toys and watching TV.

He didn't see any good in ringing the bell and chatting with him, he didn't even know how many years have passed since he last saw him and Donna. It would do no good, it would only bring back memories, memories that would hurt them all.

So the Doctor left. He went back to his Tardis. Checked the date: December 2013. Pressed some buttons, pulled the lever up and went to Clara.

Clara was thankfully in mood for new adventures and she easily agreed to follow him anywhere he wanted, so with the help of the Tardis (that magically decided to take him where he wanted to go) he went to the only place he could think of.

The planet of the hats.

It was December 22nd, same day and same hour he landed in Chiswick last time he was there, and the Doctor saw the same old man, carrying his shopping bags and heading home.

Once again, he followed him around, waited outside his house a couple minutes and the moment he saw Wilf leaving his living room, he went to the door.

The Doctor took the three heavy bags he was carrying and left them at the front door, quickly ringing the bell and running away.

Thankfully he had parked the Tardis far away from the house and Wilf wouldn't hear the noise it made nor would he recognize him hiding behind a bush.

He saw him opening the door, looking around and finally noticing the shopping bags. Wilf glanced inside them, a tear falling from his eye and a sad smile forming on his face. He saw the old soldier frantically looking around, searching for something and a female voice shouting at him to close the door and get inside.

It was Donna.

His Donna, his best friend, with her red hair and loud voice, with her sass and her honesty. And she was smiling, smiling at her husband and her mother.

His Donna, who had left the living room, leaving his eyes and his hearts empty.

He didn't have the courage to stay anymore, his hearts where aching. He already knew how they would react. Donna would shout around, proclaiming that the gifts left outside their door were rubbish but nevertheless wearing them and laughing around.

And Wilf and her mother would exchange a sad and knowing look and look outside their window.

He had left her a collection of weird hats, some of them small, some of them too big for her head but still pretty. And a card, a small note.

One he shouldn't have ever written, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted them to know that he still cared.

A note saying:

"For the best temp in Chiswick and for the father i never had"

_**Oh God, this is my very first Doctor Who story so plz excuse me if i messed it up. The small details here and there will help you understand which regeneration of the Doctor i am writing about. The planet of the hats is something Donna casually referred to. She had packed her bags and a bag only for hats, cause you never know you may go to the planet of the hats. (in "Partners in Crime")**_

_**I am throwing this out there so that you'll get why i decided to write something so absurd.**_

_**I am already writing down new chapters (in some of them the Doctor will see his former companions, some of them won't feature them, there will be only a mention and a memory). This story was a tad heavy on Wilf and not so much on Donna, there may be a Donna centered chapter soon.**_

_**Hope you like it. Let me know if i should go on writing.**_


	2. Carmen

_**Hey guys, i am back! Thank you so much to each and every one who favored, followed and reviewed the previous chapter. I hope that you like this one as well. This is a tad short and i apologize for it. I'll post a new one soon. (Carmen was the song coming from the Asylum of the Daleks, broadcast by Oswin. Episode: Asylum of the Daleks *obviously*)**_

The Doctor picked up Clara at seven, wearing a white tuxedo, and his beloved red bow-tie. They spent the night attending two different Opera plays, each one of them magnificent in it's beauty and simplicity. Clara had cried and he had smiled and the night was evolving into a perfect night out when he heard the familiar song.

It wasn't his favorite song, nor was it something he had written himself in the past, but that melody had a little piece of his hearts. A tiny, little piece, hidden away, safe from prying eyes.

_ It was Carmen. And it was hers._

He looked at Clara that night, wondering if she somehow recognized the familiar sound. If she had even the slightest memory of it, but Clara didn't even flinch. She was simply listening, smiling and wiping her eyes with his handkerchief.

He didn't want to ask her, he was too scared of bringing forth painful memories that shouldn't resurface in her mind. She was better that way, not remembering much. And even if she remembered, he didn't know what to say. It was all too complicated.

The Doctor listened at the song end, a tear forming in his eye.

_He remembered._

A girl trapped inside a Dalek. A girl who told him to run when he thought that he would die. An echo of the person seating next to him. Not his Clara, not exactly. An echo, a fragment, a piece of her.

Oswin. Oswin Oswald.

He took Clara's hand, kissed it and nudged her short nose with his thumb. And she smiled back at him and told him to to take her back home, for a cup of tea and some Jammy Dodgers.

They left the Opera together but the Doctor stopped. Only for a second, he stopped, told Clara to go in the Tardis by herself and wait for him.

And then he chanced a glance, just a glance behind him. A sad smile forming on his lips and a tear frozen on his skin.

"Don't you worry, Oswin. I never forget. I am still running" He said.

_ The song was Carmen and in his mind it belonged to Oswin._


	3. A fez

**_ This chapter was really hard for me to write, since i am still not over Eleven's departure, a part of me is still mourning. But the flame must be passed on. Everything's got to end sometime. Otherwise nothing would ever get started. This is about Twelve and a...fez! *Inspired by a single moment in the Day of the Doctor* Hope that it's not a terrible, terrible chapter. I am in no way an experienced writer._**

Clara was walking down the narrow roads of an old Arabic market, with the Doctor by her side.

There were shops all around, with colorful pointy shoes that looked too fairy tale like to be true. Handmade dresses, woven with pearls and stones. Food everywhere, spices, dried peppers and fruits. Men telling stories or playing flute to a dancing snake. Women predicting the future. Even camels freely roaming around.

It was a place taken out of an exotic tale.

The Doctor was walking next to her, showing her a thing here and there, and explaining to her the history of that place. He was always there, showing her places she used to only dream about.

It had been months since he regenerated, so Clara already knew him well enough to not mind the differences with his previous incarnation. She knew that he still enjoyed exploring the universe more than anything else, she knew that he never got bored of showing her the world.

There were only moments, woven into their everyday life that she found herself, wondering what would his previous incarnation do or say when they were visiting a new planet, or confronting a new enemy. But there were only fleeting moments and she didn't let them hinder her relationship with this particular incarnation. He was after all the same man.

It was then, in that old market that she had one of those little moments.

She was trying out a long red dress, twirling around the shop and laughing when she accidentally threw down a large pile of scarves and hats.

Among them was a _fez._

Clara grabbed the fez from the floor, cleaned it up a bit and examined it. It was a perfect shade of deep red, and the perfect size for his head, she couldn't help but wonder how it would look with his grey hair and his new attire. She quickly went inside the changing room, put her own dress on, left the red dress she was trying on there and payed for the hat.

The Doctor was nowhere in site, which would normally make Clara nervous, but not that moment. She had a plan, she would surprise the Doctor by putting the fez on his head without him seeing her. And a perfect plan it was...til it was ruined.

Apparently the Doctor had a message on his psychic paper, an invitation on some fancy ball hosted by a guy, who was famous around the universe for his habit of messing with human and alien DNA. Obviously the Doctor had to investigate so her surprise plan was left unattended.

Clara barely had the time to open her mouth and ask him about it, when the Doctor, grabbed her hand and urged her to run. She was still holding the fez in her hand, clutching it tightly, but he didn't seem to notice. His eyes were focused on the road ahead of him.

It was later in the little crammed up place the Doctor had parked the Tardis that she finally found the moment to tell him about her surprise.

"Look!" Clara exclaimed, donning a shy smile on her face. "I thought that it would look great on you." She was still clutching the hat, her hand now extended towards him. Yet the Doctor didn't make any move to take it. He simply glanced at her and told her that they had more important stuff to attend to.

_"Someday, you could just walk past a fez - Never gonna happen."_

That was what she had told him, a long time ago. She was only teasing him then.

_She never thought that the day would come that he would do so._

She stared at the man in front of her, switching levers and pushing buttons, wondering who he was.

The thought, however, left her mind the moment he looked at her, extended his hand and told her, _come along...Pond._ They had arrived.

He had called her "Pond".

He used to do that sometimes, now and then, he would say something without realizing it. Almost absentmindedly. He would go stiff then, his face cold and expressionless, a shadow of his past passing in his eyes. There were moments like these, when Clara knew that he was after all the same man.

**_Her Doctor._**

**_..._**

**_In "The time of the Doctor" _**

**_ SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS _**

**_Clara asked Eleven "Who's Amelia?" which strikes me as odd, since she was in his time stream, she should have a faint idea of who Amy is. _**

**_This line though says that she doesn't know. _**

**_(Or Moffat, made Clara ask that just to get Matt to say "The first face this face saw". Reinforcing the idea that Clara is Twelve's Amelia/Rose-the first face his face saw. And also reinforcing the importance of Amy, the first person he saw, now lost to him, yet in his final moments the need to see her still being there)_**

**_ I think that one day in the future, the Doctor will talk to Clara about Amy&Rory and his other companions, if he never talked about them before. So i wrote this little scene, with Clara knowing what Pond means. Maybe it's cheesy, but that line was so significant to Eleven's run that i thought that Twelve would absentmindedly say it someday._**

**_P.S i was thinking of ending it with "_****_She never thought that the day would come that he would do so." but passing the torch, passing the torch, so i continued it._**


	4. Her name was Rose

_**Since i started writing this story, i got couple requests of a Rose/Doctor related chapter, so i decided to write a few chapters dedicated to Rose. **_

_**This one is an 11 centered chapter but there will be a Ten/Rose one very soon.**_

_**This is a very short chapter of random things that remind him of Rose. I am sorry for writing such a short chapter, i am currently recovering from the flu and i couldn't concentrate enough to write a longer one.**_

_**Ten/Rose will be longer than this. I promise.**_

_ There are things that reminded him of her. _

- Simple things like a beautiful pink _rose_ among a valley of flowers. (One he plucks and keeps inside his pocket.)

- * A Christmas tree looking suspiciously alien twirling it's way towards him.

-A smile and a kind word from an unknown woman that resembles her.

-Those moments when he is reading an interesting book, and there comes this line that always makes him laugh, and he turns his head around, hearing a laughter. He foolishly expects to see her there, throwing her head back, her laughter erupting all around.

- There's this time when he runs into the same place _she_ used to work, all remodeled and changed now. _Exactly like him. _He stays for hours there, looking at every _shop_ girl passing by, reading their tag names.

- He's in Cardiff, Tardis parked safely in the corner of a street. Two words written on the pavement. _BAD WOLF._

And there are those times that the universe is mocking him.

** He is chasing a monster, a ghost across time and space. He pulls the levers down, wears his spacesuit and goes out, looking at the scorching earth beneath his feet. All he needs to do is snap couple pictures and run inside. Still there's a nagging thought that keeps his feet routed there, his mind wondering through his past, page by page like a book, trying to find what is that keeps him there.

*** He searches desperately, and he finds it. A memory tacked inside his brain. A _version _of him with another girl by his side, watching the earth from a spaceship, scorching and melting away. _The planet's very last moments._

_Somewhere out there, up in the sky, in some place he can't see, there's a story starting._

He wants to jump backwards in time then, he wants to go back to his past, hold her hand one last time. Hear her laughter fill his ears and his hearts. Tell her that nothing really ends. But he keeps running away, like he always does. Another day, another adventure, another human holding his hand when he is in front of an enemy.

At the end of the day he knows though...

_ You can never run away from the past, you may try so but it always catches up with you._

_**Episodes referenced here:**_

_*** The Christmas Invasion (Season 2)**_

_**** Hide (Season 7)- *** The end of the world (Season 1). For the ones that haven't seen these episodes or don't really remember them, in both episodes the Doctor watches the Earth die alongside a companion (Clara&Rose). I simply took those individual moments and intertwined them. **_


	5. Smith and Jones

_**This chapter features Eleven and a former companion of Ten (guess who!) and it takes place around the time Eleven was travelling with the Ponds. There are couple of mentions of other (Tenth Doctor) companions. Hope you like it! Send me your reviews. **_

The Unit Headquarters were empty. There were no soldiers, no scientists, no one running around, yelling commands, absolutely no one.

It had been a good ten minutes that he was wondering around offices and empty corridors, opening doors, peering inside and closing them again.

He had been invited by Kate Stewart, Brigadier's daughter, for what sounded like a life and death matter and he had been polite enough to not decline the invitation, even though he was enjoying his time on the beach with Amy and Rory.

The way Kate presented the matter it sounded very urgent and he couldn't understand why on God's green earth no one was around to show him where to go and find her.

The Doctor opened what seemed like the thousand door since he came and cautiously stepped inside. He didn't like the silence. It creeped him out.

The room was filled with scientific and medical equipement, white medical robes and a girl lying on the ground with her face down.

The Doctor quickly took his screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the girl for any life signs. Fortunately the screwdriver showed that she was alive and she wasn't hurt.

He noticed a badge next to her and was about to pick it up when the girl stirred and turned around.

Her face was pale, her eyes were bloodshot red, she had a hard time to adjust to her surroundings but he couldn't mistake her face for anyone in the universe.

_It was Martha Jones._

"Martha?" The Doctor instictively mumbled. "Martha! You're alive and you...look at you...you look...amazing"

He swiftly helped her get up and brought her towards him, hugging her dearly.

"I'm sorry do i know you?"

"Oh yes, of course...Martha it's me...the.." But he quickly stopped himself, Martha didn't know who he was and maybe she shouldn't know that he regenerated. She would ask questions and he would have to answer and he couldn't properly explain to her what happened. "We _worked _together, it's me, John, don't you remember? Oh well i guess you don't!"

He casted his eyes away and took a step behind, releasing Martha from his embrace.

"No, sorry. Hey where's everyone?" Martha massaged her head and checked her body and her face for any injures. "I was talking to Kate and then i...think that i blacked out...I don't remember what happened. Have you seen her?"

"No, no, i am sorry. She called me but i can't seem to find her anywhere. So Martha, Martha Jones, look at you." He took Martha's hand and twirled her around, examining her features.

Her hair had grown, it was past her shoulders and slightly wavy now and something about the way she carried herself was different but she looked great and he was happy about it.

"_John _you said? Ok John, did you find anyone else. Carter? Natalie? I really need to show them something, i got these samples..." Martha stopped and glanced at him. "Are you alright? You keep staring at me..."

The Doctor blushed, casting his eyes away. He hadn't realized that he was staring at her.

"Yeah i am fine, i just well it's been a while...I haven't seen anyone...the corridors were all empty."

"Ok then, come, we'll search for them."

...

They were walking for over twenty minutes, with no sign of life around. Martha's cell phone wouldn't work, all computers were shut down. They were trapped.

The Doctor was itching to take his screwdriver out and check for any life sign or anything useful but he didn't want Martha to know his real identity so he walked behind her pretending that he understood what she was talking about.

Something about an alien they found, green blood and some blood samples she took.

The Doctor was confused, he knew that Martha worked for Unit but he also knew that the last time he checked upon her she was fighting aliens alonside Mickey Smith and they were married. He didn't know why she was back at Unit. He asked her about it but her answers were vague and too professional.

Something about working for Unit part-time.

They chatted casually, a few questions and a few polite words. Nothing that showed that he knew her or that she recognized him.

"So John, i still don't get it, why did Kate call you? I haven't seen you around the headquarters before."

"Um well you know me...No wait. I mean, well" The Doctor stumpled on his words, his cheeks tomato red and his eyes wondering around. "She wanted to talk about something, alien. I came as fast as i could, i guess i came too late. I always seem to do that."

"Alright." Martha glanced at him, her eyes scanning him from head to toes.

"Yes, of course, alright, well i should be going by now. But i can't. We're trapped. Well, yes, yes Martha Jones. We seem to be trapped."

Martha looked even more suspiciously at him, but he quickly changed his behavior, he explained to her what Kate told him on the phone and they chatted for a while.

...

Martha was searching the office next to the one he was standing in.

The Doctor sighed, at last he had the chance to take his screwdriver out and scan the place. He reached to his pockets, searched around and took his favorite object out.

He scanned the room, from left to right. There was no sign of aliens or anyone. He was about to scan the computer when the door loudly shut down behind him.

"Hah, i knew it" Martha shouted. "It's you, Doctor! But you...changed..your face...it's different. It's you, isn't it?"

The Doctor hid his screwdriver behind the computer and pretended to not understand what she was talking about but Martha was quick, she side stepped him and grabbed the screwdriver out of it's hiding place.

"A screwdriver, it's you! Why did you lie?" She was looking at him now, her eyes questioning and a bit sad. His own eyes were apologetic, he fumbled with words but he came up with none.

"I changed." He motioned towards his body and his face. "It was hard for me to explain."

"The last time i saw you and you saved us from that Sontaran, i knew that something was wrong. Mickey wouldn't believe me but i knew that you wouldn't just disappear without talking to us."

"I was dying, no, regenerating, obviously i didn't die. I am here."

"You changed, look at you." Martha motioned towards him, circling around him and examining his features. "You never even called to say hi."

"I..."the Doctor fumbled again.

"I get it, you move on." Martha smiled sadly, lowering her eyes on the ground. But she quickly cheered up.

"Where is she? Where's Donna? I thought of searching for her address and saying hi, but then i thought that she would be somewhere out there, saving the universe, by your side. So." Martha asked, looking around her. "Where is she?"

The Doctor swallowed loudly, his expression sullen, his eyes apologetic.  
"I am...i am not travelling. She well. We stopped. I couldn't"

He was searching for words to explain what happened but he couldn't properly explain no matter how much he tried to.

Martha hugged him. Her hands came around his back and pushed him towards her, her fingers patting his back.

She took a step back. A sad knowing smile growing on her face.  
"Is she alright though?"

The Doctor smiled. "Yes, yes she is fine. The last time i checked on her, she was having Christmas dinner with her grandfather and her husband. She is married now."

"That's great." Martha added, patting his bow-tie with her fingertips. "Interesting choice of clothing. So you're travelling with her aren't you? Rose! She came back for you. Did she pick this up?" Her fingers tugged at his bow-tie. "It's a weird choice, but suits you."

The Doctor fixed his beloved bow-tie, he took Martha's hands inside his own. He never realized how delicate they were. He traced the lines on her hands, avoiding her eyes on all costs.  
"Rose is gone, another universe to save. Business to do. You know, usual stuff."

"I see." She placed her hands on his coat's panels, smoothing them out. "So you are travelling by yourself?"

"Oh no, no." The Doctor quickly chirped. "I am travelling with two friends of mine, the Ponds. Amy and Rory Pond. Well it's Rory Williams but now that they are married he is mister Pond. Can't have it any other way."

Martha laughed, throwing her head back. "You haven't changed a bit. Still the same guy."

"How about you, Martha Jones? Still saving the world? How's Rickey, Micky, Mickey?"

"Mickey is fine. He is fighting aliens, you know, usual stuff, he works by himself though. We were working together but then Kate called me and there was this interesting case and i agreed to help Unit out. Occasionally. It feels good doing medical stuff again."

Martha laughed again, her eyes lit up and her face brightened up.

"I must be annoying you right now. Too many details."

The Doctor grabbed Martha by her midsection and twirled her around.

"How could you ever annoy me miss Jones? Or is it Smith now?"

"Jones, still Jones. Can't have it any other way." She laughed, playfully hitting his shoulders and swatting him away. "Put me down, Doctor. It isn't funny. Oh God, you're being childish."

The Doctor smirked, pulling her up in the air so that she couldn't touch the ground.

"No reason to be serious all the time."

"Oh yes, there is. Everybody's gone, remember?"

The Doctor put her down, his face all scrunched up like someone took his favorite toy away.

"Oh yes, grown up stuff. We must investigate." He took Martha's hand in his own, with his other hand holding his screwdriver. "Like the old days."

"Yes, like the old days." Martha repeated, increasing the pressure her hand applied on his hand. "Smith and Jones, just like the old days."

...

It was after four long hours that the case was solved, and everyone was back at the headquarters, praising the Doctor and Martha Jones for bringing them back from the spaceship they were taken to.

The Doctor and Martha were seating on a bench outside Unit's building, each holding a cup of tea in their hands.

The air was warm and cozy to sit outside. Their tea was hot and flavored with mint. They were chatting casually, Martha's head on his shoulder.

"This version of you is cuddly." Martha said, taking a sip and staring at the moonlight.

"This version of me hasn't seen you for ages." The Doctor added.

"How long has it been? Couple years, hundreds of them?"

"I lost count." The Doctor said, smoothing her hair and placing a kiss on her head. "Don't let me do that again, ok?"

Martha smiled. "I could always call you and you could always come and see me but that's not how you work Doctor. You move on. And to be honest i moved on too. I have a life now." She took her cell phone out of her medical robe and showed him a picture of her and Mickey smiling broadly infront of a Pyramid.

"I never thought that we would match so nicely, but we do. I don't have to hide things from him. He knows what i am doing" She pointed at Unit's building and her uniform. "I know what he's doing. We're fighting aliens. We are good at it. He gets me. Never pushes me to do anything i don't want. He is just great."

Martha showed him a few more pictures of them laughing infront of a fireplace, among friends and family.

"Life brings you things you never even imagined. And here we are once again." She took his hand inside her own. "Smith and Jones. Saving the world."

"Like we should be" The Doctor added.

They chatted a few more hours, stories of Martha's journey's around the earth, fighting aliens, her family and her new friends. His adventures and Amy and Rory. They chatted and chatted. The Doctor enjoyed those few moments he had with his old friend. But the time was coming that he had to leave.

"I never quite realized it you know, not before i had to stay an entire year inside that place, not knowing if you were alive or dead. The year that never was."

"You never realized what?" Martha questioned.

"How great you are miss Jones. How absolutely amazing you are."

_**It's been a while now that i wanted to write a Martha centered chapter and here it is. I mention Ten's other companions as well since Martha knew them. As a disclaimer i have no idea what made RTD have Martha and Mickey all married and happy but i followed canon so they are married here as well. **_

_**P.S I am not shipping Martha and Eleven, i just wanted Martha to get the appreciation she deserved and never quite got. That's why i made them "cuddlier"**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	6. Jack

**Hey guys, another chapter. Another companion. This one is all about the Tenth Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness. Enjoy! (Canonically this comes before the Stolen Earth. Not that this ever happened in canon, but still the time placement is before Stolen Earth)**

**Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Donna.**

The floor was wet and slippery and the Doctor nearly managed to stop himself from falling down.

The Doctor grabbed a long piece of metal and held on it, his hands were slightly swollen and bruised but he didn't have any other alternative.

The day had began like any other day, he was out and about exploring Cardiff with Donna (he still didn't get why anyone would like to explore Cardiff, but Donna seemed set on to do so) when the aliens attacked.

They took over the city easily, attacking people, smashing doors and stores and anything they came across.

Of course he did whatever he could to stop them. When he wanted something, he always managed to achieve it.

The aliens were gone, their spaceship flying away leaving Earth in peace.

The building though, the one he was currently trapped in, was floored with water and there was no easy way for him to get out of it.

Donna was already outside, possibly speaking with her agitated mother. How she ended up being in Cardiff the very same day, he had no idea.

Donna was safe.

The Doctor kicked a door open and practically swimmed towards it, damning his luck while doing so. His clothes were soaking wet, his brown striped jacket a dark black color.

Behind that door was the object that prompted him to get inside the flooding building in the first place: his screwdriver.

Donna had argued, telling him to stay put and get it later but Donna didn't get how important his screwdriver was.

The screwdriver was stuck between a smashed computer and a large piece of metal and getting it out of it was not an easy thing. He had to pull as hard as he could. He fell twice on the wet floor, his clothes and hair now wetter than ever.

A shiver passed his body, cold droplets of water running down his spine. If he wasn't a Time-Lord he would have been down with fiver by then.

The Doctor kicked the glass door of the entrance open.

He managed to finally get out of the building.

Donna run towards him, a large warm towel in one hand, a cup of hot tea in the other one.

He was shivering constantly by then and the warm towel did little to warm him up.

...

It had been couple minutes since he left the floored building. He was still wearing his soaked brown suit but now with a large blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of hot tea inside his hand.

It was the third cup of tea he had.

Donna was comforting her still agitated mother so the Doctor was left alone.

The Doctor looked up from the newspaper he was reading, a tall lean figure was coming towards him.

It was too dark to see who the man was but his clothes gave him out.

He was wearing a long military coat and a 40's inspired outfit underneath it. The only thing spoiling the vintage vibe of his outfit was a Time Vortex Manipulator.

"Long time no see Doc. Team and i were down the block and we heard some noise. Guess who we found?"

"Let me guess! Me!" The Doctor took his feet off the chair next to him and pointed at it. "Sit."

"Your wish is my command." Jack, smirked, taking a bottle of bourbon out of his coat. "Want a sip?"

"No, thanks." The Doctor pointed at his cup of tea. "So where was your Team when Cardiff was being attacked, Captain?"

Jack winked, a sly smile working it's way on his face.

"Aliens were multitasking tonight, Doc. We were kinda busy."

"Torchwood, always failing to do the right thing."  
"Hey, don't blame my team just because you have a grunge." Jack playfully punched his shoulder, his smile growing brighter.

"What? What? I don't have a grunge."

"Sure thing. So what brings you here? Cardiff isn't your favorite place in the universe."

"Arghhh" The Doctor sighed. "I didn't even want to come here, i was practically dragged. What's the use of having a time machine if we visit _Cardiff_?"

"_We_? Any cute girls travelling with you?"

The Doctor stared at Jack, his brows furrowing, his lips pursed.

"What? I just wanted to say _hello_! You know me, always a gentleman."

"Stop it! You're not saying _hello, _she's not even here. She went somewhere. "

"I see, so tell me. Young, hot, single, married?"

"Arghhh" The Doctor groaned, covering his ears. "I am not listening anymore. She's just a mate."

Jack mimicked his groan. "Alright, i give up" He placed his hands in the air, smirking at him. "So i assume you'll leave soon. No chance to help us get rid of some Slitheen, right?"

"Slitheen? Now there's a word i haven't heard for a while. But nope, can't stay. Places to go, things to do."

"I see. So..."

"So off i pop." The Doctor stood up, pushed his chair with his feet and took the blanket off his shoulders. "See you around, Captain."

"See you around, Doc"

The Doctor was near the corner of the street when Jack caught up with him.

"I was just wondering, you didn't come across a certain blonde friend of ours lately, have you?"

An image of a young blonde girl flashed behind his closed eyes. He could almost hear her laughter and her voice.

"No." The Doctor placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Haven't heard of..." He gulped, he couldn't continue.

"Rose." Jack added.

The Doctor nodded, his eyes still refusing to open as if he opened them he would see her next to him, standing by his side, laughing and urging him to go to the Tardis.

Jack patted his back and put the bottle of bourbon in his hand.

...

The Doctor found his Tardis, parked behind a large tree. Donna was patiently waiting for him, holding a plastic bag and a newspaper.

"I brought us something to eat."

The Doctor smiled and showed her the bottle of Bourbon. "I brought us something to drink."


	7. Bad Wolf

_Hey everyone. It has been a while i haven't updated, so sorry about that. I was kinda busy._

_Hope you enjoy this new chapter._

_This is a two parter story. Part two is pretty easy to understand if you watched season 1._

_Part one is a bit more timey-wimey. It holds elements revealed in the Day of the Doctor (50th anniversary). If you watched the special, you will know what i am referring to. I am not going to spell it to you. Let it be like easter eggs._

_**I already wrote the next chapter, but my writing skills are awful. I am not sure if i should continue writing or not.**_

_**Let me know if you are interested in reading more.**_

* * *

The horrors of the Time War were still spinning and burning inside his mind.

The images flashing through his eyes hazy, distorted. It was almost like he wasn't there.

Like he was viewing something from far away.

He hid the memories inside his hearts, locked them away in a safe, untouched place. He tried to start over again, to solve mysteries and travel through time and space.

He got himself a companion.

He was healing. He was using his name again.

A name he thought that he would never use again.

He didn't even know when he gave permission to himself to start using it.

Every time those memories came in front, he cursed himself for calling himself the Doctor, when he was so far away from that.

Every time he saved someone with Rose by his side, and she would smile at him, that special smile of hers, he felt confident using it.

The Doctor was always preoccupied with something, a mystery to solve here, a mystery to solve there. A place Rose wanted to go to. A time period he ached to re-visit.

He fought to keep everything buried inside him, all the anger and pain. He made himself busy.

_The words._

They wouldn't leave his mind.

He tried, he really tried. He tried to ignore them so desperately.

But they were there. Always there.

The same _two _words scattered everywhere, in all of time and space. Almost like they were hunting him down.

And then there was this weird feeling he had, that the words meant something, but he didn't or couldn't remember what.

Like it was some faint _memory _trying to reach him, something important he had to remember.

Eventually he learnt the meaning behind the words. He sacrificied his life, absorbing the time vortex, he regenerated.

_The words were still there._

He knew what they meant, he knew who send them to him, he knew why they were there.

He thought that he knew everything about them.

He knew that he knew everything about them.

Almost everything.

You see that nugging feeling inside his soul, wouldn't leave him, and it got even more intense as time passed.

He heard those words before. Way before Rose came in his life, way before he first encountered them. He heard them...somewhere...

If only he could remember.

* * *

It was everywhere they went. The same phrase, the same two words, _Bad Wolf_.

No matter how much she tried to ignore them, to name them coincidences and move on with her life, they always came back for her.

A sign here, a street name there, a restaurant she was dining in, a place she was shopping clothes from.

It wasn't random.

Every single time she encountered the words, _danger _was _lurking _in the corner.

If a street was named Bad Wolf, aliens would blow it up and the Doctor and her would run around trying to save the humans.

If the shop she liked was named Bad Wolf, the owner would be an alien who would try to kill her.

If a sign was hanging somewhere, the Doctor would be captured and tortured there.

Everywhere they went, the words followed them.

It had to be in the right time, in the right place for her to understand the meaning behind them. For her to recall all the coincidences and put the puzzle together.

The words were left behind intentionally, scattered through time and space...like...like some sort of warning.

Someone was trying to warn them, to tell them that danger was close.

It had to be in that exact moment, with Mickey by her side and the Doctor all alone, in fatal danger, for her to understand. The _words _were right there, right in front of her, pointing at her, telling her to _do _something.

She didn't have a plan, she didn't know what to do exactly, but she wasn't worried anymore. She finally got it.

She finally knew _who _spread the words through time and space.

It wasn't a stranger, it wasn't an ally, it was _her_.


	8. A bit of Clara, a bit of Rory

_**A bit of the Eleventh Doctor and Clara here. And a mention of a favorite companion of mine, the legendary Centurion. Rory Williams i miss you.**_

It was a sunny Wednesday of July when the Doctor landed outside Clara's apartment.

He pushed couple buttons on the console and went off to get her, he had plans for the evening, great plans actually. He wanted to take her out for a picnic in a far away planet with purple grass and the tallest trees in the universe.

He was unusually chirpy that Wednesday, singing along the way to Clara's house.

He was about to call her name when he saw her walking up the stairs, a burnt souffle resting inside her hands.

"My oven broke down, i had to make my souffle elsewhere." Clara pitifully looked down at her creation. "Didn't come out like i thought it would."

The Doctor took the souffle from Clara's hands, while she opened her door and got in.

"Well come on in. I have fish fingers and custard in the fridge, treat yourself while i get ready."

* * *

"Claraaaaaaa, are you ready? It's been an hour! How long do i have to wait?"

"Shush" Clara picked her head from the door of her bedroom. "It's been only five minutes. You know what, for a time lord your sense of time is awful."

"No, it isn't. I am a Time Lord. A lord of time. Five minutes is too long. Pleaseeeee"

"Oh you are whiny!" Clara threw her pillow at him, hitting him square in his face. "Just wait a second."

"But Clara, you can put on clothes inside the Tardis, it's right around the corner."

"Oh right, i'll just walk outside naked, no big deal."

The Doctor laughed nerviously. He felt his cheeks burning.

* * *

"Seriously?"

Clara's lips were pursed, the Doctor quickly jumped away from her, knowing that if he stayed close to her she would probably smack him or something.

"You promised me Doctor, you said: picnic on an alien planet. Alien." Clara motioned around. "This is London, two _hours _after we left."

"Oh dear, is it?" The Doctor pursed his lips, mimicking Clara's expression.

She rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand and urging him to take a step forward. The Doctor stopped her, patting her back soothingly.

"Where are we going? I thought you...well i thought..."

"Forget it" Clara huffed. "Since the old cow brought us here, we'll stay here. I am starving, let's eat."

"Clara, my Tardis isn't an old cow."

"Oh really? My bed vanished in thin air, _again_!"

"Well she doesn't do it on purpose!"

"It vanished while i was sleeping _on _it, i fell on the floor."

The Doctor laughed, the image of Clara huffing and pouting stuck inside his head but she hushed him, pointing at a little boy, seating on a bench. Crying.

They slowly approached the child, trying not to scare him off.

"Hi there"

"Hey, you're alright?" Clara wiped the tears off the boy's face.

"What's your name?"

"Rory."

"Well hello there, _Rory_. Nice name, you should keep it."

The child glanced up, looking at him through his eyelashes. A mixture of curiousity and sadness painted inside his eyes.

"Why are you crying, Rory? Did your mom force you to eat beans? When i was your age, my mom used to force me to eat all sorts of nasty stuff, i didn't like, in fact once..."

"Doctor!" Clara nudged him, her hand connecting with his elbow in a simple yet meaningful nudge.

"Oh yes, right! I am doing it again, am i not? I am saying too much"

Clara wiped off the last remnant of his tears, placing the child on her lap and rocking him slowly. Rory was looking at him curiously, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You are weird."

The Doctor smiled deviously. "Oh, i am the king of weird."

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" Clara asked, smiling up at him, her hand stroking his back, soothing him.

"My friends make fun of me."

Rory glanced around nerviously as if he expected his friends to magically appear out of thin air and start mocking him again.

"And why would they make fun of such a cute little boy as you?" Clara asked him, squeezing his chubby cheeks and making him giggle.

"Because i told them that when i grow up i want to be a nurse, miss. They think it's funny."

The Doctor _froze_.

He remembered another Rory who was a nurse and his hearts skipped a beat. He quickly scolded himself, his Rory wasn't the only Rory in the universe. He shouldn't be emotional about it.

The Doctor approached the child.

"Oh but what's funny about it? As far as i am concerned being a nurse is the coolest thing in the universe."

"Really?" Rory looked at him, his eyes hopeful and questioning.

"Yes, really, in fact i had a friend who's name was Rory and he was the greatest nurse i've ever known."

"And didn't his friends make fun of him?"

"Do you really want to be a nurse? Really, really, really? With all your hearts...oops... i mean heart?"

"Yes!"

"Then you should become a nurse. Simple as that. It doesn't matter what others say. It's what you think that matters."

The boy beamed at him, opening his arms and hugging him so tightly that the Doctor nearly chocked.

* * *

When Rory left them to go back to his house, the Doctor smiled.

"See Clara? See? My Tardis always knows what she's doing. She is great."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Well, your Tardis should stop vanishing my bedroom, spoiling my food and turning the water in my shower cold, then i may see your point."

"It can be arranged." The Doctor grinned. "All you need to do is to talk to her, i am sure she will understand."

"Doctor i am not _talking _to your _spaceship_. I am starving come on let's go and eat something"

"Oh but...but..."The Doctor sighed. "Fine, you're the boss."


End file.
